


Credence

by acesdesire



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Cute, Dissidia Opera Omnia - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesdesire/pseuds/acesdesire
Summary: When Prompto is pulled into a strange new world and finds Noctis already there, he does his best to fit in with their new allies.  Unfortunately, his fighting abilities leave much to be desired.  Prompto finds comfort in an unlikely ally as he tries to figure out how he fits into Noctis' life, and determines whether or not he will be able to protect him as he always has.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Tidus, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: SweetPromptis





	Credence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first fic I've uploaded where I've managed to put both of my OTPs into one story, so I'm pretty excited! It was a lot of fun to write, and I was so happy when I finally got Prompto on Dissidia Opera Omnia, I just had to write something to celebrate. I'm pretty late uploading this, but I thought it was about time I shared. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading :)

“I’m sorry, Noct,” Prompto murmured, eyes sullen and unfocused as he watched his friend wrap a white, cloth bandage around his bicep. The cut had been pretty deep, but Prompto had been far too abashed to admit to his new friends that his loss of consciousness had been caused by the sight of his own gushing blood, rather than extreme pain.

Now, he and Noctis knelt in front of one another in their tent, which was illuminated by a strange, yellow orb called ‘materia’, so different from the little camp lanterns Prompto was used to back home. At least Noctis himself was a symbol of home, but still, everything felt different here. Prompto knew it was probably normal for him to feel a little homesick, but he wondered, should he be feeling it this strong, this soon? He’d only been in this new world for a few hours.

“For what?” Noct mumbled, a safety pin clenched between his teeth. His hands fiddled with the end of the bandage before he reached for the pin and neatly fastened the cloth with it.

“For passing out during my very first battle here,” Prompto reminded him, voice soft. Noctis scoffed, and gently let go of Prompto’s arm. Prompto lifted his shoulder, testing to see how much pain he felt, but it was very little now, thanks to the potion Noct had given him.

“The enemies are different here. It takes some getting used to. No one expects you to be at our level on your first day.”  
  
Prompto flinched slightly at the words, but he didn’t think Noctis noticed; he didn’t notice how painful it was for Prompto to _not be on his level_. As an average little boy growing up alongside a prince, inferiority was a feeling he’d always had, despite how much Noctis had tried to prove to him that he was worthy.

“I doubt anyone expected me to fall face-first into the dirt, either,” Prompto groaned. Noctis merely smiled, and reached out to ruffle his companion’s hair; Prompto couldn’t help but let his own smile shine a little, too. Seeing Noctis’ blue eyes, so calm and endearing... It did help.

“Stop being such a downer. Come on, time for some sleep,” Noct smirked.   
  
He scooted over to his sleeping bag and crawled into it, pleased when Prompto eventually followed his lead. As soon as they were both settled in, and the materia was put away, Noctis rolled in close against Prompto’s back, and eased a hand over his sleeping bag, hugging his waist.

“Goodnight, Prompto,” the prince whispered, closing his tired eyes and falling asleep almost immediately after. Unfortunately, sleep had never come so easily for Prompto.

After a good hour of lying there in the darkness, feeling oddly unsettled for once, despite being in the comfort of Noct’s arms, Prompto carefully crawled out from under his sleeping bag and headed for the exit of the tent. He was surprised to find the campfire lit outside, and it illuminated the circle of tents with a flickering orange glow. Across from Prompto sat Cloud, the silhouette of his spiky hair easily identifiable even in the darkness. Cloud gave a stiff wave, and Prompto gave an awkward nod in response before wandering over to Cloud’s side of the fire.

“Um, you mind if I sit?” Prompto queried, eyeing the free space on the log beside Cloud. It was the only thing he could think to do that wouldn’t seem rude, even though part of him wanted to turn tail and run from this man who looked like he could kill him with his bare hands.

“Be my guest,” Cloud replied, simply, so Prompto accepted the invitation, making himself as small as possible as he sat down beside him, wanting to give Cloud as much room as he could; he seemed like the type who needed his personal space.

“Hey, uh, that was really nice what you said to me earlier. That ‘despite what I think, I was chosen’. I’ve certainly had my doubts since I arrived here,” Prompto said, flashing Cloud a quick smile before turning his gaze toward the fire.

“Well, it’s true. Even if you are ‘just an ordinary guy’, as you say, you’re here for a reason. We all are,” Cloud assured him, eyes focused on the flames.

“Huh. Why me, I wonder. I mean, Gladio would be the obvious choice. He’s Noct’s Shield, so he’s super strong, ya know? But Ignis is a lot smarter than me, so he’d be pretty helpful in a confusing place like this, too.” Prompto stopped his babbling when he realized Cloud was staring at him with what appeared to be curiosity, and maybe even the slightest bit of amusement.

“Yeeeah. I talk too much. Blessing and a curse,” Prompto chuckled, timidly.

“Don’t you think you’re here because of what you mean to Noctis?” Cloud asked, his voice and eyes serious now, and Prompto’s insides had the urge to panic.

“W-what I mean to Noct?” Prompto flushed, but was shocked to see Cloud’s cheeks reddening instantly as well. Cloud felt his eyes widen at the possibility that he could have been wrong in his assumption.

“I— I mean, I just thought you two were... You were both so happy to see each other, I just...”

“Dude!” Prompto shouted, before he burst out laughing, the awkwardness of the moment getting the better of him. He doubled over, holding his stomach as he chuckled, and Cloud continued to watch in horror and embarrassment.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed—”

“No, dude. You’re right!” Prompto laughed, forcing himself to sit up straight again and take some deep breaths. “You’re right, I just... didn’t expect anyone to peg us so fast.”

He turned to Cloud, who gave an awkward little smile, but seemed to relax after a minute. He gave a hum before turning back toward the fire. Once Prompto had fully calmed himself, Cloud got up the courage to speak again.

“I guess I just... saw similarities between you and I. People like us... we have a tendency to think we’re not as good as everyone else, or that we’re not worthy. But that only makes it all the more important for us to listen to the people who care about us, especially when they’re trying to tell us that we _are_ important, and that _they do_ want us here,” Cloud explained. Prompto smiled, before leaning in and gently nudging Cloud’s shoulder.

“You talking about Tidus now?”

“What?” Cloud flushed, eyebrows twitching almost fearfully, but it was mostly due to an instinct that had been ingrained in him years ago. He reminded himself that he was safe here, safe to be himself, especially when the man beside him knew exactly where he was coming from.

“Come on. You’re not the only one with awesome gaydar,” Prompto grinned, and Cloud relaxed enough to let himself smile. He folded his hands loosely in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees.

“Tidus changed everything for me. I’d lost everything before I came here, but he saw something in me when I had no hope in myself.” Cloud turned to face Prompto as he spoke his next words, and Prompto met those glowing eyes with intrigue, knowing that he was about to be told something vital. “So, listen to Noctis. Believe him when he tells you you’re no burden to carry. Your strength will come when you start believing that, too.”

Prompto stared at Cloud in awe for a second before Cloud turned back towards the fire, the orange glow highlighting his strong cheekbones; he looked so wise, so much more mature than Prompto himself felt, even though they were only a year apart in age. Prompto wanted to embrace that wisdom, wanted to memorize those words and keep them within his heart so that he could become stronger—for Noct, and for himself.

“Noct changed everything for me, too,” Prompto divulged, voice soft now as he mirrored Cloud’s position on the log, hands folded. “That’s why I’m gonna do everything I can to keep him safe. I won’t give up.”

“Good,” Cloud smiled, eyes flickering to Prompto again.

“Well, guess I better get some sleep. I need to be ready to learn all about those new nasties tomorrow!” Prompto grinned, as he hopped up from his perch. “You get some rest, too. Okay, buddy?”

“Yeah,” Cloud nodded, gratefully. “Will do.”

Prompto gave a gracious and energetic wave before trotting back to his tent across the way. He clambered inside quickly and zipped the door shut before any mosquitoes could invade, but was startled when he turned around to see Noctis’ dark figure in a sitting position.

“Where did you go? I was worried,” came Noct’s groggy voice.

“Sorry. Bathroom break.”

“Oh, okay.”

Noctis settled back down as Prompto came to lie beside him. This time, Prompto rolled in against Noct’s back, holding him close, and hoping that his warmth might soothe him enough to fall right back into the comfort of sleep. Prompto hummed softly and peacefully as he rested his head atop Noct’s, his lips dipping down to kiss his ear.

“Prom?”

“Yeah?”  
  
Noctis turned his head back, and Prompto lifted his own so that their eyes could meet. Even in the darkness, he could make out Noct’s tired, but genuine smile.

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

Prompto’s heart warmed at his prince’s words, and he squeezed Noct’s waist as they settled down again.

“So am I,” he smiled, as Noctis intertwined their fingers.


End file.
